candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
in Style with Substance: Savvy}} Lily is the older cousin of Sofia and the main antagonist in Style with Substance: Savvy. She is currently studying in a local fashion design school. Biography Early Life Ever since they were little, Lily was the one responsible with Sofia's bratty and spoilt nature. It was shown when Lily influenced Sofia 'not to mingle with peasants' as the two of them belong to the rich society, and thought it is right to look down on the poor.Style With Substance: Savvy, Page 22 During Lily's college years, she was known to be the wealthiest student in her class. Throughout her school days she was known for secretly buying other people's clothing designs until getting caught by Iris, who then reported Lily's wrongdoings to their school's professor. In the end, Lily was forced to retain and developed a hatred towards Iris ever since.Style With Substance: Savvy, Page 114-115 Style with Substance: Savvy Appearance Lily is a young, teenage woman with long, wavy coral pink hair gathered on the back of her head, coral pink eyes and a mole on the left side of her chin. Lily bears a curvaceous body and has striking resemblance with her aunt (Sofia's mom), and younger cousin Sofia. Additionally, Lily does not consistently wear the same type of outfit. However, Lily seemed to wear forms of leopard print clothing. The different clothes that she wears are considered fashionable and vogue, as her clothings capture the attention of the public.Style With Substance: Savvy, Page 40 Lily also dons a fair amount of jewelry; sets of earrings that comes with various colors and types, and both of her wrists bear bracelets (mostly gold in color). Her fingernails are spotted manicured and polished dark pink. Personality Lily is a wealthy young woman and the richest in her class. Similar to Sofia, they both possessed some bad qualities; both are spoilt, bratty, self-centered and are spendthrifts.Style with Substance: Savvy, page 77 She is also rather competitive, and is willing to do anything to win against Iris in the fashion design competition, even if it involves cheating.Style with Substance: Savvy, page 125-126Style with Substance: Savvy, page 141 Amoral and egocentric, Lily controls her own cousin Sofia and tends to bring up the wager that Sofia made with Candy JEMStyle with Substance: Savvy, page 113 whenever Sofia shows concerns to Lily's actions. Lily was willing to cheat and do whatever it takes to seek success in her plans in sabotaging Iris and winning the fashion design competition, and also a way to manipulate her cousin into following her orders and restraining her from doing things that defy her schemes. Relationships Family Father When Sofia threatened Lily to return the money she used to buy her clothing, Lily's father appeared in her thought and she remembered that her father had stopped her credit card service. Mrs. Kwek Mrs. Kwek is Lily's aunt. Sofia Sofia is Lily’s younger cousin. Lily and Sofia had been really close since they were really young and Lily was the cause of Sofia's snobbish attitude. Mr. Kwek Due to the fact that Lily's uncle is not shown in the series, the relationship between Lily and Mr. Kwek is currently unknown. Enemies/Neutral Iris Iris had always thought Lily was snobbish, but since she accidentally found out that Lily had been claiming clothing designs from other products as her own, she reported the incident to the professor, and Lily was forced to repeat a year at college. Lily hated Iris ever since, and she tried to sabotage her performance at the fashion contest. Canday JEM Charles Corey Anthony Alex Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 2.0 Lily, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is designed as: * Fashion Model Candy Cuties Lily, along with all the other characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties. Lily appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.3 Trivia * Lily is the only known relative of Sofia who has coral pink hair (aside from Sofia and her mother who have magenta pink hair), Lily may have dyed her hair or inherited her hair color from either of her parents. * Lily tends to shop at branded shops, one known shop that Lily shops is Kuncci,Style with Substance: Savvy, page 37-39 which is an adaptation of the well-known luxury brand, Gucci. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Female Supporting Characters Category:Enemies Category:Kweks Category:Minor Characters Category:University Students